Fresh Wounds
by LightningAngel127
Summary: After surviving Yamatai and being mortally wounded, Lara struggles to settle back into everyday life but that's the least of her worries. She realises that she is developing feelings for her best friend, which scares her more than Yamatai.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

[A/N] Hey there. This is my first story and I'm slightly nervous about it but I hope you enjoy :D.

XXXXXXX

It's been 3 days since we were rescued from that place. Yamatai... That name brings back so many horrible memories. Mathias, the Solarii, the Oni, Himiko and the most horrible of them all, the thought that I'd lost My best friend forever. I'll never forget that feeling, that feeling that I'll never see her smiling face again. From this day forward I'll swear to protect her, even if it kills me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The after math**

I'm awoken by throbbing pain all over my body. I groan and roll over. I grab my phone and look at the time, 3:20 am. Stumbling out of the thin mattress, I slowly make my way to the small bathroom. I try to avoid the mirror but I catch a glance of myself. My body is coved in cuts and scrapes, dirt is all over my face and arms. I sigh deeply knowing that I need to wash my wounds.

Slowly, I take off my shirt, wincing at the pain. Soon after that I take my pants off then my underwear and bra. I walk over to the small shower, struggling to turn on the rusted tap. Finally the water gushes out of the shower head. Hesitantly I step in. I muffle the scream the escapes my throat, and shut my eyes tight. God it hurts so much, it feels like someone is stabbing me all over my body all at once. I open my eyes and stare down at the water that's now a shade of red.

"Lara?" I hear a soft whisper coming from the door.

"Sam? Is that you?" I breathe out heavily.

"Lara, I heard a scream and I got sacred" she whispered.

"Sorry Sam, that was me, I didn't mean to wake you" I step out of the water flow. "Go back to bed okay? You need to rest"

"Does it hurt that much?" She asks.

I hear the door open and the sound of footsteps coming towards the shower. God please don't look at me Sam, I can't have you seeing me like this.  
The shower curtain slowly moves and Sam's head pokes around the curtain. I turn around so my backs facing her.

"My god Lara..." Her voice trails off.

I feel a warm hand run down my back and I shudder at the pain. The hand moves back immediately.

"Sam please... Don't look at me"

"Sweetie don't be like that, you need to clean your wounds, let me help you"

I hear her move to the closet. A moment later she comes back with a towel in her hand. She takes her shirt off and steps in the shower.

"This is going to hurt.. I'm sorry"

I nod my head knowing well that this is going to be painful. She holds the towel under the water flow and then turns to my back and, carefully, starts to clean it. A low scream leaves my lips as I shudder in pain.

"Try to stay still, I know it hurts" her soft voice somehow eases the pain flowing my body.

After a few painfully minutes, we step out of the shower and Sam dries me off. I turn around to put my clothes on when I hear a muffled sob. I spin around to see Sam's face coved in tears.

"Sam!" I rush to her side and throw my arms around her. "What's wrong Sam?" I ask, aware that my voice has a hint of panic in it.

"You're so hurt... every inch of your body is coved in wounds and blood... all because of me" she whimpered. I suddenly feel anger rising in me. She thinks she did this to me? She couldn't have been more wrong.

I pull back from the embrace and stare into her brown eyes, god she looks so beautiful even after everything she's been through.

"Don't you even think for a minute that it's your fault, you hear me? It's Mathias and those bustards fault not yours okay?" My eyes never leaving hers.

"But you're so hur.."

"Enough Sam. If I went back in time I would do it all over again. I'm just glad you're safe, I'll always protect you" I whisper as I hug her tightly.

She didn't say anything, she just let out a sob. I pick her up and carry her towards the bed, every muscle in my body protesting but I didn't care. Carefully laying down on the bed, I climb next to her and cuddle her tightly. She cried for a few minutes before falling asleep in my arms. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

[A/N] Thanks for reading the first chapter :D So what do you think? leave a review with your thoughts.. please :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness lurking in the shadows.**

[A/N] Woah I didn't expect so many people to read my story in such a short period of time! Wow really thank you for reading :D

I hear screaming and get up so quickly I hit my head on the bunk above me. I desperately look around the dim room trying to find the source of the blood curling scream when I realise Sam is on the other side of the room with her knees up to her chest, hugging them for dear life.

"Sam what's wrong?" I jump out of bed, almost falling over. A low groan leaves my lips as I struggle to get to her, My whole body in pain from the sudden movement. I finally reach her and kneel beside her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked again, my voice full of panic and worry.

"GET AWAY!" She screams before hitting my right in the forehead.

Pain surges though my body as I connect with the hard, cool metal floor. I cry out in pain.

"Shit!" I mumble.

What the hell was wrong with her? I look at her face. It's hard to see in this lighting but her face is coved in tears, her eyes blood shot and are slightly glassed over. That's when I realise she's dreaming, she's having a night terror.

"Sam, honey wake up, you're dreaming" I breathe out.

I try to get closer to her but she swings her arms at my face.

"Stay away! Lara will come and save me, I know she will!" She yells.

The door swings open, Jonah and Reyes rush in. Jonah looks at Sam then me.

"What's wrong? We heard screaming" He says. His tone is sweet but I can hear the panic in it.

He goes to touch Sam.

"Don't touch her" I grab his arm "She's having a night terror. When I tried to get near her, she punch me"

He's face twists to form a crooked grin. I can't help myself and weakly smile back. Reyes, who's still in the doorway pipes up.

"We need to calm her down somehow" She mumbles.

I look back at Sam. She looks so scared, it makes my insides knot. I jump up off the floor and before she have the chance to hit me, I grab her in a tight hug.

"Sam, I'm here, you're safe please wake up" I sound like I'm begging her, I guess I kind of am "I'll never leave you"

I feel her body shaking underneath me. I feel like my heart is being ripped out. I hate seeing her upset.

"Honey, please wake up" I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her forehead. I feel the curious glare from Reyes but I couldn't care less right now.

"Come back to me, I need you" I softly whisper in her ear.

"L...Lara?" she mumbles softly.

I look at her face. Her eyes flutter, then look into my eyes.

"Welcome back Sam, you had me worried" I sigh. Thank god she's awake now.

"Lara it was so scary. They had me... they were trying to kill me" She sobbed. I pull her closer to me.

"They almost killed me... But then I heard your voice, you said I was safe"

"I know sweetie, you're safe now"

Her grip tightens around my waist. She moves back suddenly, pulling her hands in front of her. Her hand was covered in blood. For a second I think she cut herself but then I notice my back feels like warm water is running down it.

"L..L..Lara you're bleeding" She stutters.

Reyes turns the light on immediately. Light floods the room, hurting my eyes. Sam's face is filled with worry.

"Shit Lara, you're bleeding pretty badly" Jonah gets up "We'll get the first aid kit" And with that the two of them disappear down the hall.

"Lara why are you bleeding?" Sam asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"One of my wounds must have opened up" I grumble.

It isn't a lie but it's not the entire truth. The wound must have opened when I hit the floor after Sam punched me. I can't tell her it was because of her, she'll never forgive herself.

"How did it happen?" She asks.

"When I got up I slipped and fell" I say nervously.

I'm a terrible liar and Sam knows it. Sam looks into my eyes and puts her clean hand on my face. I feel my face getting warm. Sam's done this before and I've never reacted like this, What's wrong with me? I look at the ground in a lame attempt to hid my blushing face from her.

"I know you're lying Lara, what really happened?" Her voice is smoothing but it's trembling.

"I'm telling the truth Sam"

"No you're not"

She's glides her hand down to my chin and makes me look at her. Her eyes are such a lovely shade of brown.

"Please tell me" She whispers.

I sigh. There's no way I'm getting out of this now.

"When I went to touch you, you punched me in the face and I fell on my back" I move my gaze from her eyes to the floor.

"I did what? I...I... I did this to you?" She asks, her voice shaking.

"Yeah but I'm fine really Sam it's just a litt.."

"You're not fine, you're bleeding because of me"

She looks down at the ground. I hate seeing her like this. I grab her, pulling her closer to me and I plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It's not your fault okay" I run my finger over her lower back in lazy circles. she sighs and buries her head into my neck.

"I'm sorry Lara" She mumbles.

A second later Jonah and Reyes reappear in the doorway with the first aid kit. Sam and I break the embrace. I miss her touch already, I don't want to let her go. I shake my head. What the hell are you thinking Lara? Pull yourself together she's your best friend not your girlfriend.

My hearts skips a beat. My girlfriend? I've never thought of Sam like that, until now. What the heck is going on here? You're just stressed out Lara, you did after all save her from that crazy freak, that's why you're feeling like this. You're worried about her that's all, nothing more.

"Lara you okay? You like you're deep in thought" Jonah asks.

His voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something" I mumble, hoping that he doesn't ask what I was thinking about.

"Okay girl, let's get you patched up"

[A/N] Thanks for reading the second chapter. So what do you think? Sam's kind of annoying in this chapter but I guess she allowed to be, after all the things she's been though right? Anyways please leave a review :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Melt down.**

[A/N] If you haven't finished the game yet skip the paragraph between the XXXX as there's a spoiler in there. Cheers :D

It was a rough night on the boat last night. After Johan patched me up, Sam went to her room because she thought that if she stayed here, she would hurt me again. I tried to make her stay but she wouldn't listen to me. Sam doesn't know it but I'm falling apart. I put on a brave face for Sam, if she sees me weak even for a moment, She'll lose all hope.

After we were rescued I fell in a heap. Sam nearly jumped off the boat to get to me and I just told them I was tired. I can't tell them that I feel like dying right here and now. I killed people on the island... Lots of people. God I'm a monster, I'm just as bad as they were. I killed them without a second thought. How can I live with that?

I roll over and stare at the ceiling when I heard the door open a crack.

"Please come in Sam" I whisper.

She slowly comes through the door and sits on the end of my bed.

"Well are you going to get in?" I ask hoping that she accepts my offer. I don't know what I'm feel, but I know I can't get enough of her. It's like I need her to survive. She moves toward me, pulls back the covers and climbs in, her scent filling my nose.

"Hmm you're so cold Lara" she sighs, burying her head into my neck. Her hands glide over my shoulder blades then down my waist, her fingers lingering on the patch up wound.

"I know, sorry" I mumble as rest my chin on her head.

"We'll be reaching Japan soon" she whispers.

"I know but then we have to catch a plane to England, while trying to avoid the press" I laugh "the press are going to be hard to avoid, they're always so pushy"

She giggles into my neck and it sends heat all though my body. I sigh deeply.

XXXXXXXXX

"We need to plan something for Roth" she whispers, her voice waves like she's about to cry.

I didn't need to be reminded of that. Roth died... He died, just like my father did. I have no one now... I'm alone. If I didn't take that axe, he'd be alive, he'd be here with me.

XXXXXXXX

A growl leaves my throat and I push Sam aside and pace up and down the room.

"What's wrong Lara?" She gets up and sits on the end of the bed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong you asked. Are you fucking blind!?" I scream. What's happening to me? Shit, I'm having a break down. No not now Lara, not now!

I clench my fists into a tight ball. I need to scream, punch someone or something otherwise I'll explode! I walk over to the walk and slam my closed fists on it. The shockwaves run through my arms and half way down my chest. I breathe heavily, my breathe coming out staggered. Sam jumps up off the bed and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head against my back. I stare down at the ground.

"It's okay Lara... I'm sorry" she whispers

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" I still have my eyes closed.

"I was making you worry about me all the time. I didn't even realise that you were falling apart" she tightens her grip.

I fall to the ground in tears, I can't take this anymore.

"It okay Lara, it's okay" Sam's voice is smoothing but it's not enough to break me from this place.

I stay there for a few hours crying until I have no more tears to cry. Sam repeats 'It's okay, it okay' over and over again.

I'm sorry Sam I didn't want you to see me like this.  
I'm sorry.

[A/N] So I think it's good to see Lara in this state I mean she did save Sam for that crazy freak man. She's allowed to break down.  
Anyways stay tuned for chapter 4 but it might now be a while as I'm pretty busy this week.

- Lightning


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hidden Feelings**

The boat pulls into the docks.  
The press are there already shoving their microphones in our faces. I can't handle all of the attention. Sam notices my distress. She pushes her way to me and grabs my hand, linking out fingers together.

My heart skips a beat. What is this feeling? I can't explain it. Every time I see her my heart races. Every time she touches me, my head spins. At that moment a thought that makes my heart jump into my throat enters my mind. This can't be love can it? No it can't be right? I've known Sam for agers but I've never felt like this before.

... Crap, I think I have feelings for Sam.

I look down at her hand locked around mine. I squeeze her hand. She looks at me with a smile.

"You okay sweetie?" She asks, leaning in close to me until I can feel her breathe on my neck.

"Hmm I'm fine" I mumble back, looking at the ground to hid my blush from her.

We finally reach cars and dive in before the press kill us.

"Shit, what a crowd" Sam pants.

"Yeah well, we did survive that crazy island after all" I sigh at the memories. Roth...

I hold my breath, trying to force the tears back. Sam see's my eyes getting watery and moves over beside me and locks our hands together. She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. I inhale deeply. I can't stand her being this close to me but I can't do anything, not here anyway. I lay my head on hers and close my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive at the airport, yet again more crowds surround us. I cling to Sam, hoping she'll protect me from some of the press. She loops her arms through mine. I can't help but smile.

"If another press person sticks their microphone in my face, I swear I'll kick them in the face" I mumble.

Sam giggles and locks our fingers together. I smile while trying to avoid all the microphones being shoved in my face.

"Why can't the press get though their thick skulls that we don't want to talk to them?" I ask.

Sam smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

We climb up the stairs to the plane and enter the cabin.

"Woah, who knew that the press could be so annoying" I say as I fall down into a chair. "I feel sorry for people who get that everyday"

Sam goes to sit in the chair opposite me but then seeing that the chairs a big enough to sit two people, decides to sit in the same chair as me. My heart pounds as she puts one of her legs under mine. I try to hid my blush under my bangs but I didn't do it quick enough and Sam sees.

"Sweetie you okay? you're face is turned red" She asked touching my face which then makes more blood rush to my cheeks.

"I'm fine, just flustered from all the press that's all" I say as I turn away from her.

"Aww that's so cute Lara" She giggles as she rests her head on my chest. "Lara?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you" She softly whispers.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You saved me from... Him and now you're here, even though you might not admit it you're still protecting me, watching over me like a Guardian Angel" She whispers into my chest.

I don't reply, I just kiss the top of her head. She'll never know it but in reality she's saving me from drowning. I could never cope with everything that happened if I didn't have Sam with me.

I feel the plane start to rumble and I clip the safety belt around us both. The plane starts to tip upwards and before I know it we're flying higher and higher into the clouds, making our way home.

[A/N] Hey, thanks for still reading my story :D I know it might be getting boring but I like to include every small detail about Lara and Sam's relationship. Hopeful next chapter something interesting with happen, maybe I haven't decided yet. Stay tuned for more! P.S sorry this chapter is short, I have a lot of stuff going on right now and I have little or no time to write. Sorry! :d


End file.
